


Prison wife

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, M/M, Prison Sex, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter and Neal roleplay a prison rape scenario, with Neal as the "victim",





	Prison wife

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written to fill an old prompt left on collarkink in 2013: Peter and Neal roleplay a prison rape scenario, with Neal as the "victim", and it fills the ‘dub con’ square on my H/C Bingo card.

‘Are you sure you want to do this?’

Neal can see that Peter is anxious. It was one thing to fantasize but know that they are in the club where they booked a ‘scene’, it is getting real. Neal has to admit he had his doubts, not that he shared them with Peter, but he thought about it long and hard, and he wants to do this for Peter. They agreed on a safe word and Neal trusts Peter to respect it.

‘Yes, Peter, we discussed this at length, I am sure.’

Peter looks a bit hesitant, but when Neal smiles, he gives a small smile back. They enter a corridor and are asked by an employee in a prison guard uniform to proceed in two separate rooms. The room Neal enters is bare except for a table on which is a stack of clothes and bedding waits for him and a locker to put his personal belongings in. He takes off his clothes and change in the gear that is put out for them. After putting his clothes in the locker, he locks it.

He then proceeds through the next door and finds himself in a cell. The door closes behind him and he can hear the lock engage. There is this sinking feeling for a moment, but he reminds himself that this what Peter wanted and he agreed to it. He isn´t in prison. The door will not open again for at least eight hours or if either of them pushes the emergency button. So he is fine.

He studies his surroundings. The cell is as bland as he remembered it. Nothing on the walls, a bunk bed with a scratchy blanket on top of it. He quickly climbs on top of the bed and lies down.

There is a difference with a real cell, there is a shower space. It is small but it is there. He will make use of it later.

Fifteen minutes later the door opens again and Peter enters. He is pale and a bit shaky, which surprises Neal, but he doesn´t comment on it and tries to ignore Peter who stands next to the door getting his bearings. This is something Peter wanted to try, but it must be more real than Peter anticipated. But he can also see that Peter quickly recovers once he notices Neal is studying him.

‘You the new guy?’ Neal ask with a smile.

‘What is it to you, cutie?’

Peter can see that Neal’s smile drops and a harder look appears in his face.

‘Sorry for asking, I was just trying to make some conversation. I heard you were transferred.’

Peter sits down on the bed below Neal, so he can´t see him anymore. It takes several minutes and Neal has to do his best not to look down or ask Peter if he is OK.

‘So, what are you in for?’

‘Again, what is it to you?’

‘That bad hm?’

‘Mind your own business, OK?’

Neal shuts up. If this is how Peter wants to play it, fine. He can hear other men, that surprises him, he had thought that they would be alone. On the other hand, they are not the only ones with fantasies or maybe these men work for the club.

‘I am looking for a wife and it looks like you are volunteering.’ Peter says from below.

‘Well, you misheard.’

‘Oh really? I don´t think so.’

Neal can hear Peter lays down in the bed, maybe this is a good moment to take a nap. So Neal closes his eyes and does his best to fall asleep, which seems to be easier than he thought, after the long week they had.

When he wakes, it is hot in the small cell and he gets up to take a leak. He can feel Peter´s eyes on him. Since Peter didn´t initiate anything, he takes it upon himself, it is not that they have all the time of the world. When he is done, he walks up to the shower. It is too small to keep his clothes with him without them getting wet, so he undresses and leaves them on a stool that is bolted to the floor. He walks into the shower and turns his back to Peter will he stands under the spray. And even though he expects it, Neal startles when he feels hands roam over his ass and he can feel Peter press against him.

‘Stay still, little bitch.’ Peter whispers in his ear.

‘I…’

‘Shut up, what did you expect, that you could just turn that fine piece of ass in front of me, without consequences?’

‘No, I…’

Neal tries to turn, but Peter puts an arm around his chest and pulls him towards him. Peter is strong and knows how to manhandle someone. Neal´s breathing picks up, he can feel his heart rate increasing. This is all too real.

‘Peter, I…

‘Shut up Neal, you will be my bitch, do you understand, or do you need some incentive? I know about your little bald friend. Do you want to test me?’

Neal gulps. Who knew Peter had such a mouth on him.

‘No, I don’t.’

‘Good, now go to work, you have been in long enough to know the drill.’

Peter unties the drawstring of his pants and drops them. Neal kneels down on the wet shower floor and closes his eyes while opening his mouth. Peter can see that Neal is breathing more rapidly and that he is flushed in his otherwise pale face. There is this gut feeling that tells him that maybe this is too close to home for Neal, but he didn´t say his safe word.

Seeing Neal kneeling between his legs, all wet, makes him hard in record time and he pushes in Neal´s waiting mouth. This scene shouldn´t be hot, but somehow it is. The warmth of Neal´s experienced mouth is intoxicating and Peter moans while Neal keeps bobbing his head.

When Neal´s hand circles around him towards his buttocks, he gives it a swat.

‘Hands were I can see them.’

Neal quickly puts both of his hands on his thighs. He knows Neal can do better than this so he grabs Neal´s hair and trusts in his mouth. Neal starts to gag, but Peter continues to push his cock in until he can feel Neal´s nose against him. When his orgasm hits him, it is of a caliber he hasn´t experienced before. It washes over him like nothing he has ever experienced before, whiting out his vision for a moment. Neal swallows everything and stays on his knees until Peter let´s go and staggers back to the bed. It doesn´t take long before he falls asleep.

Neal slowly gets up and turns on the shower, he stays under the warm water spray; His cock his hard and he needs his own release, so he jerks himself off in the shower. Afterwards he dries himself off and lays down on the bed.

 

* * *

 

When Neal wakes, he can see Peter sitting on a chair watching some game.

‘Well hello sweetheart, awake? I hope I didn´t tire you too much, because I want to check out if you are a good fuck.’

‘No, please, I… I think it is almost dinner time, do you think they will feed us here or…’

Before he can finish the sentence, a slot in the door opens and a tray is shoved through.

‘Go on Neal, get us our food.’

Neal gets to the door and takes the tray placing it on the table and returning for the second one.

‘Are you going to make trouble?

‘No, No trouble…but…’

Peter walks towards the table and smirks.

‘Relax Neal, no problem, if you won´t be my prison wife, I will just have to make sure you earn your keep in another way. Guess I can get good money for you, they always pay top dollar for slim boys like you in the other block.’

Where did Peter pick up that sort of clichés? But Neal has to admit that even how degrading Peter’s words are, they go straight to his dick.

‘Wait, I… can we talk about this? Is there something you want or need, I can get it for you. Ask around, I can get you anything you want.’

‘I want your ass, Caffrey. And I want it now. So what will it be, do I call Bowman and tell him I want to pass you around? Your choice, pretty.’

‘Please, can´t we…’

‘Did I stutter?’

‘No, please, I don´t want to be passed around.’

‘OK then, I am going to fuck you and you are going to let me. Now bend over.’

Neal bends over the table and Peter pulls down Neal´s trousers. Peter applies lube and inserts a finger.

‘God, you are tight. Are you a virgin, Caffrey?’

‘No Peter.’

‘Well, you may not be but I am going to enjoy your tight ass, Caffrey.’

He inserts a second finger and a third and Neal moans at the intrusion. It feels so good and Peter´s commanding voice makes his cock jump. He hadn´t expected Peter to stretch him or use lube. Peter must have noticed too.

‘I see you are a real slut, getting hard when I have my fingers in your ass. Maybe if you’re a good boy I will fist you while I ask Bowman to cuff you to the bed. Maybe I can even persuade him to leave his nightstick.’

Neal moans at the thought and starts humping the table.

‘Did I tell you you could come?’

‘No Peter.’

Peter retracts his fingers and give Neal a hard swat on his right buttock. He stills immediately. Peter puts lube on his cock and lines up, taking Neal´s hips in a crushing grip. Neal will probably sport bruises after this.

‘Brace yourself.’

Neal does and Peter bottoms out in the first thrust. Neal cries out and Peter stills immediately, waiting for Neal´s safe word, but when it doesn´t come and Neal moves back into him, he starts pounding into Neal. All he can hear is Neal´s grunts and moans. He tries to move away from Peter, but he keeps him in an iron grip, he isn´t going anywhere.

Then Peter pulls back and thrusts back in, setting up a new punishing rhythm, didn´t the man came just an hour or so ago, talking about a refractory period. Neal moans again and Peter puts a hand over his mouth.

‘You’re too loud’ Peter whispers in his ear.

Neal just nods, but he can´t help it. Peter fucks him like he wants to fuck his brains out. And it is working. Peter keeps the rhythm up and Neal wonders what possess Peter. Is this his middle aged lover?

‘God, you are fucking gorgeous, do you know that?’

‘Peter, please, I need to come.’

‘Well, what is keeping you?’

Neal closes his eyes as he can feel his orgasm building. The moment Peter wraps his fist around his cock and squeezes, Neal’s vision wipes out and he goes limp against the table. While he rides his orgasm, he convulses around Peter, who comes with a grunt.

Peter pulls out and slaps his ass.

‘I knew you would make me a good wife.’

Neal drags his used body in the shower and washes himself. When he gets out he dresses and sits down at the table. Peter is studying him with a satisfied grin on his face.

‘You can move freely Neal, nobody touches my wife without consequences, the boys know this.’

‘Good to know.’ Neal remarks sarcastically.

‘Now, I don´t need a mouth from you. Why don´t we eat?’

Neal nods and pulls the trays that are no up against the wall towards him. Peter takes his desert. The moment Neal opens his mouth to protest, Peter just looks at him, daring him to say something. Neal closes his mouth and quickly drinks his coffee before Peter wants that as well.

‘Ready?’

‘Ready for what?’

‘More mind-blowing prison sex.’

‘Who knew you are a prison sex fiend.’ A smile appears on Neal´s face. Oh yeah, he is ready.


End file.
